Wireless devices, e.g., cellular-based devices, are ubiquitous. Such devices wirelessly transmit/receive signals to/from access points connected to a network of a service provider based on one or more designated parameters, i.e., a frequency, a location area code (LAC), a service area indicator (SAI), etc. Conventionally, provisioning, or modifying, such parameters in an access point, i.e., if service providers agree to swap a spectrum of frequencies, if access point capacity of the network of the service provider changes, etc. requires manual configuration and/or reconfiguration of equipment at the access point. Further, conventional access point provisioning techniques require manual generation, testing, and/or debugging of firmware/scripts at the access point.
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication networks and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.